


先生与少年

by OldSaltyFish



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldSaltyFish/pseuds/OldSaltyFish
Summary: 银土/师生/年上有车（但还没写完
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

（1）  
坂田银时将手中的课本扔到办公桌上，拿起水杯，猛灌了一口水。

这群小鬼真是不省心，下课到处惹事让自己四处赔礼道歉也就算了，上课自己扯着嗓子喊也没人听，真是要累死阿银啊。

自己才二十二岁就要像老婆婆一样管着比自己小五六岁的学生，银时每次想到这里就有想哭的冲动。

不过仔细想想，听课的人其实有，叫土方十四郎。  
有一双温柔的蓝色眼眸和柔软的黑发，帅气干练，坐在最后一排，从来不惹事生非，每次测试成绩都是满分，不怎么喜欢说话，这便是他对土方十四郎的所有印象。  
要是所有学生都像他一样省心就好了，银时叹了口气。 

“咚…咚……”  
“请进。”  
门被打开，门后的人快步走到办公桌旁，用双手将一个小铁盒递给他。

“那个……我看老师上课喊的很累，就给您带了点保护嗓子的药，请收下。”蓝色的眼睛满含羞怯地望向他，因为紧张而微微发红的双颊也落入眼中。

像春天澄净湖边盛开的大片樱花。

银时觉得自己的心跳突然乱了节奏。  
“我收下啦，谢谢土方君～”银时露出一口白牙，掩饰着内心的波澜。  
“嗯，老师要注意自己的身体，我去参加社团活动了。”土方刚说完便匆忙地离开了。

简直是禽兽，竟然因为外貌对自己的学生动心，银时看着手中的铁盒，嘴角微微上扬。

土方十四郎确实是自己喜欢的类型，内敛沉稳，而且脸特别对自己的胃口。所以追是一定要追的，这可是阿银二十二年来第一次心动，但怎么追必须从长计议。

真希望他不是自己的学生，那样自己就可以直接把他推倒了。

落日的余晖散在银时脸上，银时的目光停在楼下打球的少年的背影中。  
（2）  
“叮……叮……”

“这个题只需要这样……然后就解出来了， ”坂田银时转身扔下粉笔，抬手拭去额上的汗水，“下课了，同学们再见。”

“老师再见！”告别声、欢呼声、书页摩擦声盘旋在教室里。  
坂田银时走到最后一排靠窗的桌旁，轻轻敲了敲桌面，“土方君昨天测试的成绩不是很理想哦，放学有没有时间去我那里分析一下试卷？”  
“啊，当然有，”土方抬起头仰视着他。  
银时微微眯起的双眼，露出温和的笑，“收拾完东西就去吧，我等着你。”

“你来啦，坐在这里看看自己的试卷，不会的随时问我，”银时起身让出座位。  
“嗯。”  
“老师，请教一下这个题。”  
“好的，我看看，”银时单手撑着桌子，俯身看桌上的试卷。鼻中呼出的温热气息喷在他的耳朵上，土方不禁有些心猿意马。  
（3）  
土方十四郎从十三岁就有喜欢的人。

他小时候身体孱弱，加上父母早逝，经常被学校里的小混混欺负。性格孤傲的土方从不会遵照他们的意图，因此总是被拖入小巷遭受殴打。  
直到那个下午，他被打得几乎要昏过去时，曙光出现了。

“你们在干什么！放开他！”  
“我们在教训人，识相就赶紧走，要不连你一起。”  
“那也要看你们能不能打得过。”银发男子靠着墙，露出一口白牙挑衅地笑着。

没过多久四个小混混都倒在了巷子里。  
“你们也太弱了。”银时踢了一脚刚刚气焰嚣张的人，走到了墙角蜷缩着的土方身边。  
“别害怕了，我把他们都打晕了。”他蹲下身子，轻柔地抚摸着他红肿的脸颊。  
“疼……好疼，”土方发出一声呜咽。  
看着他身上密布的伤痕，银时叹了口气，把他单薄的身体抱了起来。

“我带你去医院。”

土方的耳朵贴着他的胸口，他能听见里面沉稳有力的心跳声，父母去世后第一次感到无比的心安，他抬头把男人的面容仔细在脑中摹画了几遍。  
“喂…你叫什么名字？”  
“坂田银时，”他露出一口洁白的牙齿冲他笑，他觉得这个笑容比太阳还要温暖。  
“……谢谢。”  
他贪恋这种安全感，如果可以，他希望自己永远在他的怀里。

土方没想到四年后可以与心心念念的人重逢，虽然他早已不记得自己。


	2. Chapter 2

（3）  
“就是这样的，明白了吗？这个题其实很简单的，你不应该做错。”

“明白了，谢谢老师，”土方回过神，点了点头。  
开什么玩笑，这种题他怎么可能不会做，这些题都是自己故意错的，至于目的嘛……当然是为了有更多和老师独处的时间啊。最近假发那家伙总是找坂田老师请教题目，他们并肩走在一起，真是让人不爽啊。

“天已经黑了，那我就先走啦。老师也要赶紧回家啊。”土方故作轻松地起身道别，内心只觉得头皮发麻。

土方十四郎害怕的事情非常少，但其中包括独自走夜路。

这次的牺牲也太大了。

“喂……等等……”银时抓住他的手腕，“我记得你家离这里很远吧，这么晚了自己回家不安全，如果不介意的话你今晚可以去我家留宿。”

“我不介意的，只是要麻烦老师了。”土方十四郎低下头，小声回了一句，他怕被看出自己内心的欣喜若狂。

既不用走夜路，还可以和老师相处一整晚，简直不能更棒！

“没关系，那我们走吧，我回去给你做点吃的。”坂田银时嘴角微微上扬，太好了，一切都按照自己计划好的发展。

提前了解他家庭状况，了解他家庭地址和计算怎样讲题能讲到天黑，这几天花的努力果然没有白费啊。


End file.
